Enough is Enough, My Hand Wavers No Longer
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: Kaname is the new Headmaster and Cross Academy is on the path to ruin. Vampires are running amok and fancy dinner parties are held frequently. One night Kaname crosses the line and Zero decides to leave the academy. Zero vows to return and restore peace. He is trained by Hellsing and a month later comes back. If you like it, leave a review. If you hate it, leave one too.


Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino)

Hellsing (Kouta Hirano)

Enough is Enough, My Hand Wavers No Longer

Single quotation marks ('') indicate thoughts while standard quotation marks ("") indicate speaking.

Cross Academy was founded upon the principle of coexistence between humans and vampires. However that principle was no more than an idealistic dream. Kaien Cross was no longer the headmaster of Cross Academy. He had been offered the position as head of the Vampire Hunter Association and Kaien gladly accepted. Kaname was now the headmaster of the school. When Kaien was headmaster, Kaname only pretended to play along with his pursuit of peace. Since Kaien was no longer around Kaname turned the campus into a luxurious playground for vampires. The day and night classes were no longer separated and vampires freely mingled alongside humans but mostly as a food source for the vampires. Nobody cared though because the vampires were beautiful so they were willing to forgive their primordial tendencies. Fancy dinner parties were held bi-weekly . Zero and Yuki were still members of the Disciplinary Committee but ever since the integration of vampires and humans their responsibilities diminished. During the school day and after curricular activities, Kaname entertained himself in Yuki's company. He enjoyed exploiting his relationship with her in front of Zero to make him jealous. Zero never confronted him about it because he didn't want to upset Yuki.

"Ch. This is a such a pain." Zero fiddled with his tie. He never did like attending these functions either as a member of the Disciplinary Committee or as a guest.

"Come on Zero," Yuki chastised. "Try to enjoy yourself more."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." Zero shoved his hands into his pants pockets. Yuki smiled. "You can't fool me. I know how much you actually enjoy these parties."

"No I don't!" Zero shot back blushing a bit before lowering his head. "I only go to these things because you drag me along with you."

"Oh come on don't be that way." Yuki giggled. "Besides I always like these parties because it's the only time I ever see you wear a tux."

'Urk!' Zero blushed even harder. He didn't have the courage to admit it but he liked it when Yuki told him how handsome he looked.

"Why hello Yuki, Zero-kun." Kaname greeted.

"He…Hell…Hello Kaname-senpai." Yuki stuttered.

'Asshole.' Zero said to himself.

"Yuki, you're looking very lovely tonight." Kaname praised.

"Thanks Kaname-senpai." Yuki twirled her hair.

'I can't stand this guy.' Zero's eyebrow twitched.

"Yuki, would you join me in welcoming our guests tonight?"

"Of, Of course Kaname-senpai." Yuki agreed. The two of them left together. Kaname grinned over his shoulder at Zero.

'That bastard! I'm going to kill him!' Zero went to reach for Bloody Rose but grasped his hand before he could withdraw it. 'Bastard!' Kaname and Yuki greeted the Academy students. More and more people began to fill up the hall. The party guests were all enjoying themselves except for Zero but he's naturally moody so let's ignore him for now.

"Everyone, thank you for coming." Kaname said. "Please enjoy all the Academy has to offer." A band started to play festive music.

'With all these bloodsuckers around I'd better keep an eye peeled just in case something happens.' Zero glanced around. 'Especially on that guy.' Zero was talking about Aidou. Aidou was chatting it up some human students.

"Aidou-senpai you're so cool."

"I love you Aidou-senpai!"

"No, I love you more Aidou-senpai!"

'Disgusting.' Zero felt like vomiting.

"Zero is something wrong?" Yuki asked. Zero had been so focused on Aidou he hadn't seen Yuki walking towards him.

"No. It's nothing. I'm just concerned something might happen. I don't trust Aidou."

"There's no need to worry, Zero. Everyone knows to be on their best behavior." Yuki told him.

"Uh huh. I knew that."

"Good. Stop being so uptight all the time." She gave him a gentle nudge in the ribs. "It's a party go socialize." She ducked behind Zero and gave him a shove or at least tried to. Yuki pushed with all her might but she couldn't get Zero to budge.

"Okay, okay quit pushing me. I'll go talk to some people." Zero approached some girls. He put his left hand behind his head. The girls giggled.

'I know I shouldn't be worried about Zero and I tend to mother him a lot but he's one of my best friends and I really care about him.'

"Yuki, is something the matter?" Kaname suddenly appeared next to her.

"Oh, Kaname-senpai." Yuki jumped a bit in surprise. "No, I was just trying to get Zero to talk to people."

"Your concern about others is charming but I wish you would show concern for me too."

"I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai. You aren't jealous are you?"

"Me? Jealous? Perish the thought." Kaname chuckled. "I was merely lonely from lack of your company."

'Zero looks like he's having fun so I guess I can spend time with Kaname-senpai for now.'

"Yah, Aidou-senpai that hurts." A girl was having her blood drained from her neck rather forcefully by Aidou. Zero suddenly placed his hand on Aidou shoulder.

"Hold it right there!" Zero ordered. "This is why I hate vampires; they're nothing but beasts in human form. They give in to their erotic urges and drain anyone they please without any recourse. I may not be able to stop you but I will not hold anything back." Kaname separated Zero and Aidou.

"What are you doing?" Zero furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you insist on stopping him Zero? He's not doing anything wrong." Kaname told Zero.

"Like hell he is! You know Kaname you used to punish Aidou when he would do something like this. In fact, you never allowed vampires to even touch day class students, and now all of sudden since Headmaster Cross left you've disregarded everything you once stood for. Humans are precious to me and I will protect them from harm at any cost."

"Come now Zero, times have changed. Stop making a fool of yourself especially in front of Yuki."

"You leave her out of this!" Demanded Zero.

"Don't play dumb. I know you love her, but I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your friendship now would you?" Kaname grinned maniacally.

"Zero," Yuki averted her eyes. "Is what Kaname-senpai saying true?" Zero's unconsciously balled his hand into a fist. Once he realized what he was doing he used his other hand to qualm his shaking fist. Kaname put his arms out to the side.

"Hit me. If you have the guts. If you don't the precious humans you love so much will continue to suffer."

"Kaname, you bastard!" Zero whistled through his clenched teeth.

"Zero, you wouldn't hit Kaname would you?" Yuki was on the verge of tears and Zero could tell by the tone of her voice.

'Damn it! It's always been about Kaname. She loves him and I'm just her friend. No matter what I do or how much I try, I'll always be second to him. I knew it was impossible for vampires and humans to coexist.' Zero lowered his fist. "Do whatever you want. Bastard!" Zero withdrew Bloody Rose and threw it onto the ground and stormed out of the hall before he started to cry.

"Zero!" Yuki ran after him. Kaname tried to stop himself from laughing but he couldn't. He grabbed his forehead with one hand and his stomach with the other. Kaname's malicious chuckles echoed throughout the hall. Guests began to join him in laughing at Zero.

"Zero! Wait up!" It was hard for Yuki to run in heels. Zero continued to run until he reached his dormitory. He unlocked the door, locked it, then sat down on his bed and let the tears run down his face. 'It's always been him. No matter what I say or do. She'll never love me the same way I love her.' He punched his bed as tears ran down his face. 'He always rubs it in my face too. Always taunting me.'

**knock knock knock**

"Zero? Zero are you in there?"

"Go away, Yuki. I want to be by myself." Yuki turned her back to the door and slid down against it until she was sitting on the floor outside of Zero's room.

"What Kaname-senpai did was really mean." She acknowledged. "Also," Yuki's cheeks turned pink. "I've never knew you felt that way about me."

"Well it doesn't matter does it? You love him more than you do me." Zero buried his head in his arms.

"I love both of you." Yuki opened the door. "I love Kaname-senpai but he'll never replace you Zero-kun." Yuki sat down next to Zero and hugged him.

"You're one of my best friends and like a brother to me. And that kind of love is special." Yuki kissed Zero on the cheek.

"Yuki," Zero hugged her back causing Yuki to blush. "I want you to be happy. If staying by Kaname's side will make you happy then do it."

"Zero," Yuki stammered. Zero stood up he walked over to the wall. He balled up his right hand and punched straight through the wood.

"I hate him. I hate him so much."

"Zero…" Yuki felt like her heart was being ripped in two. She couldn't choose between Kaname and Zero. She loved both of them.

"Yuki," Zero turned around to face her. "I can't stay here any longer."

"What, what do you mean Zero?"

"I'm leaving Cross Academy for my own sake as well as yours. If I continue to bottle up my emotions it'll only hurt me in the end."

"But Zero…"

"Go back to the party." Zero told her. "I just need some time to myself." Yuki wanted to say something to discourage him from leaving but she thought it would be best to let him sort it out by himself.

"Okay Zero, but if you want to talk just tell me." Zero gave her a half-smile.

"Thanks Yuki." She closed the door behind her and left the dormitory. Kaname was waiting for her outside.

"What was that all about Yuki? You left in such a hurry." Yuki stormed past Kaname, furious.

"What? What's wrong, Yuki?" Kaname trailed after her.

"You really hurt Zero-kun. He's like a brother to me. How could you do something like that?"

"Yuki," Kaname caught up to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pull her next to him. "I would never do anything to hurt you. If it would make you feel better I'll apologize to Zero-kun."

"Would you do that, for me?" Yuki gazed up at Kaname, enchanted by his silver tongue.

"Of course my darling Yuki. How can I be happy when you are angry at me? Tomorrow I will apologize to Zero-kun."

"Thank you Kaname-senpai." The two of them went back to the party. Yuki and Kaname spent the rest of the evening chatting with other students and dancing together. Zero however was busy penning a letter to Yuki by lamplight. "There." He put the pen down. "At least I'll be able to leave with closure. He lifted the sack filled with his belongings and slung it over his back. He then closed the door to his room and left the dormitory never looking back once. Zero entered the town outside the Academy. 'If I want to reform the school I'm going to need power.'

"Power you say? Well I might be able to help you with that."

"Who the…?" Zero whipped around. He saw a tall man dressed in a red trench coat with a large red hat with a wide brim and a white pair of gloves. The man was wearing yellow tinted sunglasses although it was nighttime. He was standing under a lamppost.

"Who, who are you?" Demanded Zero.

"Just a curious stranger taking a nighttime stroll." A level E vampire suddenly jumped at the man. The man swiftly grabbed the level E by the neck and crushed its throat in his hand. Blood soaked his glove and started to drip onto the ground. "Worthless trash." The man threw the level E through a window belonging to an abandoned shop. Another level E attempted sneak up behind the man but it was taken out by a shot to the head. Its brains exploded everywhere.

"Nice shot Police Girl." Alucard complemented.

"Master, my name is…"

"Yeah I don't care." Alucard interrupted her. Seras jumped off of the roof of an adjacent building and landed on the street.

"Wah! Master!" Seras fumbled around with Harkonnen. "You didn't tell me someone else was here!"

"Dummy, how could you have missed him? I swear sometimes I wish I never bothered to drink to your blood and turn you into a vampire."

"Wait, you two are vampires?" Zero was shocked.

"I'm a vampire, she's a midian." Alucard told Zero. "She has yet to drink blood. It's quite shameful actually, a vampire who refuses to drink blood."

"Master!" Seras stomped her foot in protest. "You know how I feel about drinking blood!"

"And it's a pain. Just do it already."

"I'll do it someday, I'm just not comfortable with this new body yet. I feel like if I do drink blood I'll lose something dear to me."

"Idiot. You're a vampire now. There's no turning back. Once you embraced the night and shunned the light you ceased to be human. You're a nightwalker through and through."

"Uhhh." Seras poked her fingers together innocently.

"Jesus." Alucard slapped his forehead. "Why do I put up with you?" Suddenly his cellphone rang. He flipped it open. "Hello? Yes, Master I'm currently dealing with the problem as we speak." He paused. "No, No trouble at all. This job is way too easy." He paused again. "No, no sign of the target just a bunch of useless ghouls. Yes, very good." Alucard hung up the phone. "Alright Police Girl, double time. Master Integra's on my ass so let's finish this job quickly."

"R…Right." Seras saluted.

"Um, excuse me but if you don't mind me asking what is your job exactly?" Zero asked.

"We're here to hunt down and exterminate a vampire who's been causing trouble recently around this area. Attacks on humans are said to be common around here. We of the Hellsing Organization protect the masses from these unholy abominations."

"You mean you're vampires who hunt other vampires?"

"Pretty much." Alucard chuckled.

'Maybe they could help me out.' Zero thought. "Hey, if I help you look for this vampire will you let me join your organization?"

"And why should I agree to that? We already have enough members. Run along home kid." Alucard turned to leave but Zero stopped him.

"I, I don't have a home or a family. I hate vampires they stole everything from me. First it was my family and my humanity." Zero pulled down his collar to reveal his mark.

"You've, you've been bitten?" Seras gasped.

"My mother and father were vampire hunters. One day a powerful vampire attacked us while we were home at slaughtered my family right in front of my eyes. I was adopted by the Headmaster and lived together with him and his daughter. We went to school together and we both served on the Disciplinary Committee together. I've fought tooth and nail to uphold order and prevent vampires from attacking humans. But now the Headmaster's gone and Kaname Kuran has taken over the academy."

"Kuran, I've heard of them. They were so determined to preserve their pure bloodline they began inbreeding."

'Eww.' Seras grimaced.

"Kaname is the last one but he, he stole the girl I love and he allows his own kind to do as they please. I left the academy to hopefully acquire more power so that I might be able to bring order back to the academy." Zero proclaimed. Alucard grinned.

"You have nothing left yet you refuse to give in to darkness. You're just like her; you're both vampires who can't give up their humanity completely. Although I commend you for your tenacity it's already too late. Once you turn your back on the light and embrace the darkness, there is no hope of every basking in the warm glow of the sunlight. What's your name, boy?"

"Zero, Zero Kiryu."

"Zero, if you wish to continue down the path you set before yourself then follow me. I will teach you to embrace your vampiric powers and use them to crush your enemies. Police Girl, go meet up with the Captain and bring along our guest. I'll clean up the rest of this trash." A dozen level E vampires started to swarm the area.

"Come with me." Seras instructed. Zero followed behind her as gunshots and gleeful laughter rang out behind them.

"Zero?" The dinner party came to a conclusion and the guests had all returned to their homes. Yuki told Kaname that she wanted to return Bloody Rose to Zero since he left in the hall. Kaname gave a long sigh but allowed her to do as she pleased. "Zero?" Yuki repeated. When she grasped the doorknob she realized the door wasn't locked. She turned the doorknob and entered his room. Zero was nowhere to be found. Yuki noticed the lamp on Zero's desk was still lit and there was a note on top of it. Yuki placed Bloody Rose on Zero's bed and sat down at the desk. She picked the letter up and began to read it.

_Dear Yuki, I've left to go on a journey to obtain more power. I'll never forgive Kaname or the others. Don't try to look for me. When I return I vow to reestablish order to the academy._

_Signed, Zero._

'Zero…' Yuki couldn't believe it. Zero had left the academy and now it seemed inevitable that he and Kaname would clash. In the worst case scenario one of them would die.

"Yuki?" Kaname was standing in the doorway. "Is everything okay? You were taking a long time so I thought I'd check up on you."

"Everything's fine Kaname-senpai. Zero-kun wasn't feeling well so he left a note saying that he'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Really, that's a shame."

'Good riddance.'

"I hope he feels better soon."

'Maybe he'll never come back.'

"I'm sure Zero will return any day now. Let's go back to my dorm room. Okay, Yuki?" Yuki nodded her head and followed Kaname back to his dorm room. Yuki was no stranger to Kaname's dorm room on many occasion the two would sleep (both in the sexual and non-sexual connotation of the word) together. Tonight, Kaname decided to give in to his carnivorous desires for her flesh. After all, she looked so beautiful and temptations in her nightshirt. He started by passionately kissing every inch of her. His hands slowly glided across every corner and crevasse of her petite body. When he reached her neck he gently inserted his fangs into her smooth, flawless skin. The blood bubbled to the surface and dyed his pale sheets crimson. After tasting her succulent fluids, he licked the spot where he penetrated her. Yuki moaned in pleasure allowing herself to embrace Kaname's advances.

"Yuki," He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Kaname," She did the same brushing some hair out of his face. Kaname leaned down and attacked her lips. She retuned his affection. As he began to thrust, Yuki gripped the sheets with all her strength Kaname retreated from her lips to let her scream out his name. He climaxed inside of her. Yuki gave one final pleasure filled moan before wrapping her arms around his neck. Kaname collapsed on top of her and they kissed. Kaname released her from his passionate grip and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, Kaname." Yuki whispered back.

Back in England, Zero in the process of being introduced to Sir Integra.

"And who might you be?" Sir Integra had Walter light her cigar. She removed it from her mouth and tapped the ashes off the end.

"I'm Zero Kiryu. I am, well I was a student at Cross Academy."

"Cross Academy? Isn't that place run by Kaien Cross the vampire hunter?"

"It was. He left the academy to head the Vampire Hunter Association." Zero informed her.

"Kaien was one of my father's friends. I am well aware of the Association as well. My servant told me that you wish to gain more power to restore order to the academy. Is this true?"

"Yes. Kaname Kuran has taken over as Headmaster and to be frank the academy has gone to shit. Vampires are free to drink the blood of humans and do whatever they wish."

"The Kurans, eh? My father always hated those inbred son of a bitches, but he couldn't do anything against them because they held so much influence. They had a bunch of so-called aristocrats under their beck and call too."

"Please I want to become a vampire hunter capable of taming them." Sir Integra began to laugh at Zero.

"Tame them? You're daft. You can't tame a vampire unless you're me of course." Integra gave a satisfied smile. "The only way you'll ever beat those heathen mongrels is to blow their fucking brains out or rip a hole in their chest and crush their heart in your hand. Vampires are like terrorists and we of the Hellsing Organization do not negotiate with terrorists."

"So is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I'll have Walter craft a gun for you. Alucard, the Police Girl, and Captain Bernadotte will instruct you in combat. Your training begins tomorrow morning so get a good night's rest." The next morning Zero's training began.

"I'm sure you already know this but a vampire's greatest weapon is their unparalleled thirst for violence. A single punch from a vampire would completely shatter a normal person's rib cage. Punch the practice dummy." Alucard motioned to the training dummy.

"Okay." Zero walked up to the training dummy and punched it as hard as he could. He didn't even scratch it.

"No, no, no. You're holding back. Give in to your hatred and anger. Only then can you unleash your full potential." Zero nodded. He imagined the dummy was Kaname.

'Why do you insist on stopping him Zero? He's not doing anything wrong.'

'Come now Zero, times have changed. Stop making a fool of yourself especially in front of Yuki.'

'Don't play dumb. I know you love her, but I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your friendship now would you?'

"Kaname, you BASTARD!" Zero rammed his fist into the training dummy shattering the stomach part. Zero kept wailing on the dummy until there was nothing left of it. Zero was breathing heavily and his eyes were bloodshot with fury. Alucard clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Now try to crush the neck in one grasp." A member of the Wild Geese brought out another training dummy. Zero grabbed the neck part and squeezed with all his might. The head came clean off.

"Now finish it." Zero roared blasting the dummy to pieces with one blow. "You're a quick learner." Another dummy was provided. "Try throwing this one to the ground." Zero grabbed the training dummy, lifted it over his shoulder with both hands, and then slammed it onto the ground leaving an indentation. "Remember, the key to hand to hand combat is using your feelings to boost your power." The next instructor was Seras.

"Walter apologizes but your gun still isn't ready. You'll have to use this one for the time being." Seras handed Zero a SIG-Sauer P226. "Trying hitting that target." Seras pointed to a dot in the distance. Zero placed a hand on his forehead like a visor and squinted.

"What's the range?" He asked out of curiosity.

"450 meters (492 yards for you American folk)." Seras answered.

"450 meters?!" Zero gawked. "I can't hit that with this firearm. I'd need a sniper rifle or something."

"My Master told me to imagine that there's a third eye in your forehead helping you aim. If you concentrate you should be able to hit it."

"Jeez, fine." Zero steadied his weapon. **Bang!** **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!** Zero kept missing the target.

"Concentrate." Seras reminded him. "If you aim like a human you'll miss like one too. You're a vampire now." Seras recited the same words Alucard had said to her.

'Okay, imagine there's a third eye in my forehead and shoot.' **Bang!** Zero finally hit the target but just barely.

"Hey! You finally hit it!" Seras exclaimed looking through her binoculars. "Try to keep moving inward until you can hit the bulls eye consistently." Zero tried but in the end he only made it to the second ring on the target.

"Don't worry about it. We'll keep working at it until you've got it." Seras told him. Zero's final lesson of the day was with Captain Bernadotte.

"Listen, ze only thing ou need to 'urry about is strategy. Anywon can go around shooting like a big shot but in order to survive you need cunning. Bullets are precious things so ou need to conserve them. Pick your targets out before you get to blowing ere fuking eads off, n'est-ce pas?" Pip pulled out his revolver and unlocked the chamber. He spun it around before locking it back into place. "I'm only a 'uman being so I won't last two seconds against someun like ze Police Girl or Alucard. I use my ead to kill these fukers rather than my muscles. Most vampires are only ghouls and they got absolute shit for brains. However you're probably going to be up against some pretty intelligent motherfukers so I'm going to teach ou how to outwit those bastards." Pip went over various scenarios with Zero. Pip helped coach Zero to make the best possible choice in a given situation. "Next time I'm going to give ou a test. If you fail I'll kick 'our ass, ou connard (AN: I used Google Translate so if you speak French I probably made no sense). Zero continued to train for a whole month with the Hellsing Organization. In his third day of training Walter presented him with his new gun, the Hellsing ARMS II Casull Auto. It was an exact replica of Alucard's weapon but smaller in scale. Walter took into account how much recoil a large weapon would have even with his modifications so he decided to miniaturize the original Casull. Zero held it in his hands for a bit before inserting the magazine filled with mercury-blessed tips. **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! **Zero fired off four shot in rapid succession using only one hand. The recoil causing him to miss the target completely. 'Hmm, looks like I need to get adjusted to the recoil.'

"My apologizes sir." Walter politely bowed. "But I did the best I could to reduce the recoil. This is the same weapon Alucard uses but on a smaller scale since I doubt you would have been able to hand a gun of the same magnitude."

"Thank you, Walter. It's fine. I just need to practice a bit more with it. Work it in if you know what I mean."

"Of course sir. May I bring you any refreshments? How about you, Ms. Victoria?"

"No thank you." Zero politely declined.

"Could I have some tea and honey?" Seras requested.

"I will make it immediately." Walter excused himself to return to the mansion.

"Good work." Sir Integra congratulated Zero. "It seems you've turned into an excellent vampire hunter under our tutelage." Walter lit her cigar.

"Yes, thank you."

"Will you be returning to the academy then?" She asked.

"Yes. I don't know what I might find when I return but I will restore order to Cross Academy." He pledged.

"Splendid. If you wish I could send a small detachment of the Wild Geese to assist you. I want to see those inbred Kurans and their allies squashed like the bugs they are."

"With your permission, I'd like to do this alone. I want to make them suffer myself."

Sir Integra took the cigar out of her mouth and gave a hearty chuckle. "Damn it. If only I could go there with you. Godspeed Zero. I'll have Captain Bernadotte give you a lift back to Japan."

"Thank you, Sir Integra." Zero left her office. Sir Integra took a long smoke from her cigar.

"Alright 'ere we are." Captain Bernadotte told Zero. Iz just a straight drop ooo ze outskirts of ze academy. Good luck." Captain Bernadotte offered Zero a handshake.

"Thanks for everything, Captain." Zero shook his hand. He then jumped out of the helicopter and landed on his feet on the ground below. The helicopter flew away.

"Everyone thank you for attending tonight's party. Please enjoy yourselves to the fullest." The crowd clapped in response to Kaname's introduction.

'Another party and still no sign of Zero.' It had been a little over, give or take, a month since Zero vanished from the academy. Yuki spent all of her nights in Kaname's embrace. She and Kaname constantly dined on each other's flesh and spent their days in bliss. As much as she loved spending her time with Kaname she yearned for Zero to return.

"Yuki, would you care to dance?" Kaname asked as the first song of the night played.

"Of course Kaname-senpai." Yuki and Kaname made their way to the dance floor. Just as Kaname had put his hand on Yuki's waist and she had put her hand on his shoulder, a gunshot came from outside. **Bang!** The sound of the gunshot was accompanied by the shattering of the glass window and a scream from several ladies. Aidou lay dead with a gaping hole through the back of his skull. His blood and brains covered the ladies he had been entertaining at the time. **Bang!** Next to fall was Akatsuki who attempted to rush to Aidou's aid. A bullet struck him through his side. He began to bleed out rapidly and could not heal because of the mercury-blessed tip of the bullet. Panic and fear struck the partygoers. Everyone began running for their safety fearing the next bullet may strike them. Outside 450 meters away Zero abandoned his position and began to walk towards the hall. Ruka helped Akatsuki up and moved him away from the window.

"Kaname, what's going on?" Ichijo demanded.

"I don't know." Kaname maintained his composure.

"Kaname!" Ruka wailed. "I can't stop the bleeding. If it continues like this Akatsuki is going to die."

'Just who would do such a thing? I destroyed my family's enemies long ago. No one is left to oppose me.'

"Kaname-senpai," Yuki looked up at him scared.

"Don't worry, Yuki." Kaname gently put his hand on her head. "It'll be okay; I promise."

"Ichijo, help evacuate everyone. Where are Senri and Rima?"

"They're at a photo-shoot with their modeling agency." Ichijo informed Kaname.

"Alright. Yuki, I want you to go back to the dormitory."

"But Kaname-senpai,"

"No buts. I would die if something befell you." He held her close to him causing Yuki to blush uncontrollably.

"Okay. Please Kaname-senpai be careful."

"I will." Yuki ran off and exited the hall.

'Whoever it is they will pay dearly for what they have done.' Kaname vowed. Zero was now 200 meters from the hall. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. 'I can sense Kaname, Ichijo, Ruka, Akatsuki he's lost a lot of blood and close to dying, and Aidou is already dead.' He opened his eyes. 'Senri and Rima are missing and I don't feel their presence on campus. Maybe they're away on a modeling shoot or something but I better stay on my guard. Never assume anything for a second always prepare for your original plan to fail.' Zero thought back to some advice Captain Bernadotte had given him. 'I've taken out Aidou and Akatsuki will soon die. That leaves three of them left. I don't their full abilities but Kaname is definitely the one that will be the hardest to defeat.' Zero continued to think to himself as he walked towards the hall. 'Sir Integra said I can't reason with them. I would have preferred if I could have reverted the academy to the way it was before the Headmaster Cross left but now the only way to bring about peace is to purge the vampires.' The more Zero thought about killing them the more he began to doubt himself. 'Is this right? Am I doing this just to exact revenge against Kaname? Am I involving innocent people in my own personal grudge? No, they're loyal to Kaname. Kaname has everyone wrapped around his pretty little finger. If I don't rid Cross Academy of him and the rest of the vampires there is no way to possibly move forward. What about Yuki? Yuki loves Kaname. How can I face her with blood on my hands? What will she say if I kill Kaname? If I don't use all of my power I will die. If I die at the hands of Kaname, he'll feed Yuki lies and make her hate me. He'll tell her I was jealous and decided to take my anger out on the vampires and he was the gallant hero who stopped my murderous rampage. There's no turning back. This is kill or be killed.' Zero was now 100 meters from the hall. Kaname, Ichijo, Ruka, and Akatsuki all waited in suspense.

'Those gunshots, just how far away did they come from? Maybe the killer ran off and isn't coming?' "Ichijo how has it been since the first shot was fired?" Kaname asked.

"I'd say about little over an hour ago." Ichijo estimated.

'Damn. What is the killer's angle? Is he or she toying with us?'

"Kaname." Ruka called out to him.

"What is it?"

"I've finally stopped the bleeding but Akatsuki's lost consciousness."

"That's a relief. Thank you for your help Ruka." Ruka left Akatsuki resting against a door and joined Kaname and Ichijo. All of a sudden a feeling of dread eclipsed Ichijo and Ruka.

"This aura," Ichijo grabbed his nose. "It's so foul."

"Ugh." Ruka fell to one knee. "This overwhelming power, where is it coming from?"

'I feel it too, but since I'm stronger than these two it's not affecting me so much.' The power continued to grow. Its weight pushed Ichijo and Ruka down.

"I can barely stand." Admitted Ichijo struggling to keep from passing out.

"Me too." Ruka agreed. Finally a figure climbed through the busted window and faced the three vampires.

"You!" Kanme hissed.

"Yeah it's me." Zero noted Ichijo and Ruka succumbing to his overwhelming presence.

"Would you look at that." Zero grinned. "Looks like your subject are bowing to me now Kaname."

"How, How dare you!" Roared Kaname.

"Filthy pig." Ruka muttered.

"How could you Zero?" Ichijo couldn't believe he was the culprit.

"It was quite easy. Like this." Without even looking Zero pointed ARMS II at the unconscious Akatsuki and pulled the trigger. The hideous sound of the firearm going off shattered the silence of the hall. Akatsuki's head exploded like a ripe watermelon. His body sagged to one side due to the impact of the bullet. Ruka started to convulse until she snapped.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Her shrill made Kaname's skin crawl. Zero put ARMS II in a holster he was wearing underneath his school uniform jacket.

"I commend you for being able to stop the bleeding. It shouldn't have been easy. The rounds were made from a melted down cross and the tips were made of mercury that was blessed by a preacher." Zero explained.

"You bastard!" Ichjo withdrew his rapier from its scabbard and charged at Zero. Zero just smiled and allowed Ichijo to run him through. Zero coughed up some blood. A tiny bit dripped from the side of his mouth.

"It is over." Proclaimed Ichjo.

"You call that a stab wound?" Zero made Ichijo's attack sound laughable.

"You missed my vital organs completely and your blade has not been properly treated to deal with vampires." Zero raised his left fist and punched Ichijo square in the nose.

"Gah!" Ichijo fell to his knees gripping his broken nose as blood poured through his fingers. Zero casually removed the blade from his torso and threw it to the side.

"Pathetic. Stand up and fight me with all your strength. I want to enjoy fighting you."

Ichijo's nose healed and he stood up.

"Zero, what have you become?"

"What do you mean?" Zero was confused by his question.

"You're suppose to be a level D but you're acting like a level E. Don't tell me you've fallen to nothing but a mindless killing machine?" Zero snickered. He started to laugh softly then his laughter became louder and louder.

"You've referring to that hierarchy bullshit you aristocrats came up with? What a joke. Here's how the real system works. Level E's are ghouls, mindless zombies you have that right, but they're powerful in fact they're more like actual vampires than you two."

"What?"

"Shut up and let me finish." Zero commanded. "Level E's are monsters whose only purpose is to survive. They're nothing but animals. Level D's are those who are bit by vampires but still maintain components of their humanity. Level C's are the quote-on-quote normal vampires. They don't bother anyone, usually. Then there are the Level B's the aristocratic vampires. They hold positions in the Vampire Council and make the rules that govern vampire society. These piss faced pompous assholes are disgraces to true vampires. They spend all of their time going to parties and inbreeding not unlike you, Kaname Kuran, the Level A vampire. Level A's are the pureblooded vampires. They are suppose to represent the pinnacle of vampires as a race. They grew paranoid of having their precious bloodlines die out so they started fucking each other to maintain their high social status. I've met a real vampire. He does not worry about social status or going to parties. You know what he does? He laughs and dances upon the bodies of his enemies while he licks their blood off the floor like a common house pet. Violence and terror are the tools of his trade because this vampire hunts his own kind and does so willingly. I too have decided to hunt down my own kind. The ones who branded me a freak and a godless demon. I will restore this glorious institution to what it once was; once I take both your heads I'll transform this academy into a branch of the Hellsing Organization and train humans and vampires who wish to protect humans from your vile reach." Zero's eyes glowed with a furious shade of crimson.

"Oh my." Kaname placed a hand over his face. "You stupid plebian. It appears I have no choice but to instruct you in the difference between you and I…Bluh…" Kaname looked down. Zero's arm was in his stomach. His hand was sticking out his lower back dripping with Kaname's blood.

"A friend of mine wanted me to tell you something I think it went a little something like this: "Rot in 'ell ou vampire bastard." Zero did his best impression of Captain Bernadotte. Zero withdrew his arm. A fountain of blood sprayed from Kaname and he collapsed backwards, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Kaname!" screamed Ichijo. Zero blew out the back of his head with ARMS II.

"Well that should wrap that up." Zero dusted off his jacket and was prepared to leave when suddenly a sharp object stabbed him through the chest from behind.

"Zero, Zero, Zero." Kaname shook his head from side to side. "You underestimated me. Did you honestly think that something like that was enough to stop me?"

"Your arm, it's a sword?" Zero coughed up blood.

"Yes. I have the power to transform any part of my body into a weapon. And I mean any part." He whispered in Zero's ear.

"If that was supposed to be a sexual reference it was a rather poor one." Zero spat. Kaname stabbed Zero through the head with his other hand. Zero's body went limp. Kaname released Zero and turned his arms back into appendages.

"Oh dear I've ruined this shirt. This blood will never come out." He said examining his shirt. **Bang! Bang! Bang!** Two bullets passed through Kaname's legs while another one passed through his right shoulder. On the ground, an arm was sticking out of a shadow holding ARMS II.

"What the hell?" hissed Kaname.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Zero's voice spoke to Kaname. "If it had been I would've been thoroughly disappointed. It appears you underestimated me, Kaname."

"Damn it! Where are you?"

"Why right here of course." The rest of Zero's body emerged from the shadow. "One of the many abilities I learned to use from my time spent at Hellsing. The plan I came up for dealing with you is very simple actually. I'll keep killing you until you die for good." Zero shot Kaname in the forehead.

'I wonder what's taking Kaname-senpai so long?' Yuki wondered as she lay down on the bed in Kaname's room. "I hope he's okay.' Zero snapped Kaname's neck and tore his head off spraying blood everywhere.

'Maybe I should go see him? But he did tell me to wait here.' Yuki tossed and turned. 'Oh Kaname-senpai, please hurry back.'

Zero had to stop to catch his breath. 'I knew it would be difficult but this is ridiculous. I've killed him more than 200 times and he still wouldn't give up.'

'I have to give this upstart credit. He's holding his own against me. I don't have any other tricks to play. I've done everything I've could.' Kaname wheezed.

'Is this it? Did I fail?' Zero wanted to cry at his powerlessness.

"Surround the building; don't let him escape." Ordered a familiar voice.

'Sir Integra?' Zero couldn't believe it. The main doors to the hall opened and Sir Integra in full fatigues and armed with a pistol and sword entered alongside members of the Wild Geese. The windows shattered and more members entered the hall forming a circle around Zero and Kaname.

"Good work, Zero. We'll take it from here." Sir Integra greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a hunch you might need a helping hand so I flew out here to capture this inbred sack of shit. We'll throw him in a holding cell at headquarters. While he's there we'll interrogate him as to the whereabouts of every member of the vampire council and the other pure blooded families."

"Fat chance." Kaname scoffed. "Why should I surrender?"

"Because if you don't I'll have Police Girl blow a fucking hole in your chest and then these nice young gentleman will take turns pumping your body full of lead." There was a red dot in the middle of Kaname's chest and the Wild Geese readied their automatic and semi-automatic weapons.

"I give up." Kaname raised his hands in defeat. A member of the Wild Geese slapped a pair of sliver handcuffs on him and led him away.

"This isn't over Zero Kiryu! I will have my revenge, just you wait and see!"

"We'll clean up here. Go to your lady friend."

"Thank you, Sir Integra." Zero hurried towards the dorms where the vampires stayed. Zero ran up the steps to Kaname's room and opened the door.

"Zero!" Yuki reacted with surprise. She sat up on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you read my note?" Zero assumed. "I told you I went to go gather more power so that I'd be able to bring order to the academy."

"Kaname, where's Kaname-senpai?" Yuki asked heartbroken fearing the worst. Zero's uniform was torn but because of his healing abilities there were no other signs of struggle.

"He's been captured, alive, by the people who trained me. They're vampire hunters."

"Will, will I ever see him again?"

"I won't count on it, Yuki. The leader said she was going to interrogate Kaname to the whereabouts of the council and the other pureblood families. Kaname will probably never see the light of day again. Pretty ironic if you think about since vampires despise the sun."

"I want to talk with her." Yuki placed her hands in her lap.

"Who?"

"The leader you spoke of, of the vampire hunters."

"You're welcome to try. I won't stop you. I told you if wished to remain by his side then to do it if it made you happy."

"Thank you, Zero." Yuki hurried to go meet Sir Integra.

"They should be around the Hall." Zero called out after her. 'I know I could never replace Kaname and he could never replace me.' Zero laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. He crossed his right leg over his left one and gazed up at the ceiling. 'Yuki needs to make her own decisions.'

"Alright, let's get ready to move out." Ordered Sir Integra.

"Wait!" Yuki called out through the blackness of the night.

"Who the hell?" Sir Integra peered into the inky mist to try and make out the owner of the voice. Her personal security detachment readied their weapons.

"Stand down." Sir Integra waved them off. Yuki came sprinting towards Sir Integra.

"(huff puff) Are you (huff) the leader?" Yuki said through heavy breaths.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. I am also the chairman of the Hellsing Organization that combats vampires in England and around the world."

"Is it true you captured Kaname-senpai?"

"Yes, I we were just on our way back to England so If you'll excuse me,"

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Yuki was beginning to test Sir Integra's patience. She was a very busy woman after all.

"Why are you taking Kaname-senpai away?"

"Because foolish girl, he's a danger to humans and if he isn't quelled he will certainly cause more problems for us in the future.

"I,"

"Shut up!" Sir Integra glared at Kaname, who was sitting between two Wild Geese.

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Yuki,"

"Oh I see what's going on here. You came out here to try and convince me to let him go because you love him and want to prove to me that he's completely harmless. Is that right?"

"Well, um, I," Yuki stuttered.

'I applaud you for your guts but your pleas fall on deaf ears. Now say farewell to your beloved Kaname-senpai before we leave. I'm not completely heartless; I'll allow to say a few words to him." Sir Integra informed Yuki.

"Kaname-senpai," Yuki started to cry.

"Don't cry, Yuki. No matter where I am or what they do to me I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too Kaname-senpai."

"Cute. Are you two finished? Damn, look at the time. I have an important meeting tomorrow bright and early too, shit." Sir Integra pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for the Hellsing Manor. 'Yes, Walter, put some strong coffee on hold for my return I'm going to need it." She then hung up. "Alright people let's move out." Sir Integra climbed into the helicopter and shut the door behind her. Before the door completely closed and the helicopters engines began to roar, Yuki and Kaname exchanged one final glance.

"Yuki, I hate to bother you but I need to know what your decision is going to be. I'm going to reform the school into a training facility for future vampire hunters. There's a spot open on the Disciplinary Committee if you're willing to take it." Zero handed Yuki her armband.

"Zero," Yuki wiped the tears from her eyes. She ran into him and threw her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Fresh tears stained Zero's jacket. Zero allowed Yuki to continuing crying on him. He gently patted her on the head.

'I wish I could have saved Kaname and we could have all gone back to the way things were before the Headmaster left but that was nothing but an illusion.' "Yuki, I'm going to get rid of everything Kaname stood for and reform the academy into a place where humans and vampires can learn how to guard humanity from vampires like Kaname. If you can't come to terms with my plan then this is where we must part ways."

"Zero, I, I…" Yuki couldn't provide an answer.

"There's no rush. If you need time to think about it then take all the time you need but I'm going to move forward with my goal." Zero turned around and walked away.

'I'll probably never see Kaname-senpai ever again.' Realized Yuki. 'If I leave Zero will be alone. I need to stay by his side through this. Or is it that I want to stay be his side?' Yuki touched her heart. 'No, I love Zero but he's always been like my big brother who I tease and play jokes on. I feel like I don't have to wear a mask around him like I do with Kaname-senpai. If Zero-kun needs me then I'll give it my all.' Yuki pumped her fist in readiness. "Zero! Zero, wait up!" Yuki chased after him.

One Year Later

"Come on baby. Just one little kiss before class?"

"No, the Disciplinary Committee chairwoman will see us."

"Her? I heard she was on the other end of campus. Come on one little smooch?"

"You two!" A girl wearing a white armband embroidered with the school logo and a rose colored sash shouted.

"Crap." The boy said to himself.

"You know the rule. No public displays of affection on campus. Now get to class." The boy grunted and walked away. The girl stayed behind.

"Sorry for the trouble she apologized."

"Don't mention it." Yuki wiped her nose in pride. "All in a day's work. Huh? Hey you! No eating snacks while walking!" Yuki scurried away to punish a rule breaker. Zero looked out the window of his office a cup of coffee in his hand. Since becoming the Headmaster of the Royal Cross Academy of the Protestant Knights, Zero was kept busy every day. Zero now wore glasses but he only wore the frames without the lens. He thought it might make him look smarter and more headmasterish. He kept a pin depicting the emblem of the Hellsing Organization on the left side of his jacket.

"So, it seems you've done a good job over the past six months. I'm glad our funding wasn't squandered. These academic reports show potential." Sir Integra sifted through some reports on Zero's desk.

"Thank you for putting faith in my dream." Zero took a sip from his mug. "Since the re-opening of the academy we've enrolled two-hundred humans and fifteen vampires loyal to our cause. The students are kept in line thanks to the efforts of Yuki and the other members of the Disciplinary Committee. A girl with long brown hair kept nicely in a ponytail and a boy with a shaved head and wide frame glasses patrolled the area around the center of campus. Each had a sash and armband. "How have things on your end been going?"

"Your old nemesis Kaname Kuran is still being extremely difficult. He's proud son of a bitch and refuses to give us any information no matter what we do. We've managed to take down four aristocratic families. Those bastards wouldn't sell out their comrades either. They've all gone into hiding around the world so we're keeping on their heels but," Sir Integra paused to light a cigar. "we'll catch them."

'The road to peace will be an arduous and difficult one but the Royal Order of Protestant Knights will keep on fighting until it is achieved.'


End file.
